


Memoriam Lilium (In Memory of Rose)

by sorryinadvance



Series: We're More Than A Band [11]
Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Birthday, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Fluff, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Memorials, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mild Language, Post-Season/Series 01, Rose Molina - Freeform, Sunset Curve (Julie and The Phantoms), Surprise Party, Unresolved Emotional Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:06:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27194869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sorryinadvance/pseuds/sorryinadvance
Summary: Rose Molina's birthday has arrived, and the entire Molina family is worried about Julie. Surprising everyone, Julie has an idea to honor her mother's memory.Yeah I couldn't figure out how to word this summary without giving anything away, but give it a read!
Series: We're More Than A Band [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1931422
Comments: 2
Kudos: 149





	Memoriam Lilium (In Memory of Rose)

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a little fluff and happy fic. It's not the best, but I really liked the idea. Bear with me, you lovely readers. Let me know what you think!

October third marked exactly one year and six months since Julie’s mother, Rose, passed away. It was also what would have been the woman’s forty-fourth birthday. Rose’s death had been a difficult time for the entire Molina family and Flynn, but it had hit the oldest Molina child the hardest. Julie had been stuck in a black and white haze and refused to sing a note the year following her mother’s death. Then, the night the Sunset Curve members fell into her life changed everything. Julie began to sing again. She wasn’t a shell of her old self anymore. Now, she was closer to the bright, burning star she had been when her mother was alive.

Despite her improvements, the days leading up to October third consisted of Ray, Carlos, and Flynn walking on eggshells around Julie. They knew she was doing significantly better in the past few months after Julie and the Phantoms was formed, but the family worried her mother’s birthday would strongly affect her or set her off. Alex, Luke, and Reggie picked up on the family’s nervous behavior after the first day of watchful sidelong glances and gentle voices when they addressed Julie.

When Alex asked Flynn about it, the girl dragged all three ghosts outside the garage before band rehearsal to explain the important day that was coming up. She told them about how worried they all were that Julie might react badly or let the sadness overcome her again. Of course, being the overprotective boys they are, the members of Sunset Curve joined the Julie Protection Squad. They showered the girl with more physical affection and love than usual, and Julie was never alone after that. At least one, if not all three, of the ghosts was always at her side, following her around the house or at school, providing commentary and chatter to make her smile and laugh. During rehearsals, they constantly held her hands or dropped a soft kiss on her cheeks or the crown of her head. When they joined her for their usual cuddle piles at night, all three of the ghosts held her a little tighter, hoping to convey to the girl that they were there for her. Reminding her that she wasn’t alone, and she would always have them to pull her back from her funk just like before.

Julie, of course, being the smart and observant girl she is, immediately picked up on her loved ones’ changed behavior. She knew they were just being protective, and she appreciated the effort. She really did, but she was okay. Honest.

The morning of October third, Julie was woken up by the smell of bacon and chocolate chip pancakes. She allowed herself to bask in the boys’ embraces before wiggling out from underneath their arms and slipping out of bed. A quick glance at her friends confirmed that she hadn’t disturbed their sleep. She couldn’t help but smile at them. Without Julie lying between them, Reggie nudged himself closer to where Luke and Alex had tangled themselves together on the other side of the bed.

Julie slipped out of the room and padded downstairs to the kitchen. Her father and Carlos were bustling around the kitchen making breakfast. Julie quirked an eyebrow to see her brother dutifully watching the pancakes as they cooked on the stove with a mess of chocolate around his mouth. Her father stood next to him, simmering bacon strips in a pan and nodding along to the music. Julie smiled softly as the lyrics to her mother’s favorite Fleetwood Mac song came from the small speaker in the corner of the kitchen.

“Good morning,” Julie greeted her family as she moved to the fridge to get the orange juice.

Her father and brother gently greeted her, and she pretended not to notice the look they exchanged as they watched her pull three glasses from the cupboard.

“The food smells great, guys,” Julie said.

Ray finished placing the cooked bacon on a plate and turned off the burner before moving to Julie’s side. He captured her in a side hug and dropped a kiss to her forehead. Julie couldn’t help but notice he was wearing a green sweater her mother had gotten him for the last Christmas Rose had been alive for. Julie smiled at the memory.

“How are you doing, mija?”

Julie pushed onto her toes and glanced over his shoulder to see Carlos watching the exchange. When her brother noticed her looking, he quickly turned back to the pancakes.

Sighing, Julie leaned into her father’s chest. “Guys, I’m fine. I honestly feel okay. Besides, we all lost her. It wasn’t just me. How are you two doing?”

Ray turned them, never letting her go, and gestured to Carlos to join them. When the boy moved closer, Ray tugged him into his other side.

“I’m glad to hear it, mija. But, you know, it’s okay if you aren’t. Dr. Turner said it’s perfectly normal to be upset about today.”

“Dad, did you seriously call Dr. Turner?” Julie groaned, looking up at her father. He sheepishly shrugged and gave her a ‘what did you expect?’ look.

Carlos laughed from Ray’s other side. “I think today is going to be a good day.”

+

Her father and Carlos finished up breakfast as Julie went back upstairs to get dressed for school.

When she opened her door, Julie saw the guys had finally woken up. Luke was still buried in the blankets, but she could see his brown eyes peeking out to stare at her. Alex and Reggie had both stood and were dramatically stretching in a way that reminded Julie of her neighbor’s cat.

“Morning, Julie!” Reggie practically yelled with his usual enthusiasm.

“Good morning, sleepy heads. Get enough beauty sleep?” Julie cooed at them as she opened her closet.

“I don’t think Luke got enough,” Alex said, eyeing the boy still burrowed in the blankets. Luke rolled his eyes and kicked out at the blonde.

Julie laughed before turning back to her clothes.

“So, J, how ya doing?” Luke asked, finally moving out from under her pale yellow comforter.

With her outfit for the day in her arms, Julie turned back to look at the boys.

Luke had sat up and was stretching his arms over his head. Alex perched on the edge of the bed beside him. Reggie leaned against her dresser, wringing his hands. All three ghosts wore the same concerned look on their faces as they watched her.

“Guys, I’m fine! I know everyone is worried that I might break or something, but I am honestly and completely fine. I actually feel good about today. My mom wouldn’t want me to be sad anyways. I know she would be happy that I’ve moved on and finally started to heal, so yeah. I’m doing okay.”

Alex warmly smiled at her. “She would be really proud of you.”

Julie returned his smile and nodded. “Thanks, Alex. That means a lot.”

Reggie moved to stand beside her and intertwined his pinky with hers. Julie giggled softly and glanced at each of them.

“You know, I wouldn’t have gotten to where I am today without you guys, so thank you. You three really made the past few months easier,” Julie frowned, “Well, aside from the whole Caleb thing.”

Her three ghosts laughed.

“You were always strong enough to get through it. We just gave you a little nudge in the right direction,” Reggie said.

“Yeah, Jules, you’re stronger than all of us combined,” Luke agreed.

Alex nodded. “Let’s be real, you saved us. More than once. So, we should be thanking you.”

“We saved each other,” Julie told him.

+

Once Julie was showered and dressed, she made her way back to the kitchen. The three ghosts followed her and sat in the three new kitchen chairs her father had added to the kitchen table as the Molinas ate breakfast.

“Hey Dad, I actually had an idea,” Julie began, “what if, maybe after dinner tonight, we talk about Mom? You know, like our best memories and stuff.”

Ray lowered his fork to the plate and stared at her for a moment. Carlos stopped trying to balance a fork on Reggie’s forehead to watch the exchange. Even Luke and Alex paused their conversation to listen.

Realizing he had been silent for a minute too long, Ray cleared his throat. “Julie, I, uh, I think that’s a great idea. Maybe I could even get her favorite cake on my way home from work today.”

Carlos immediately perked up. “Yes!! We haven’t had Mamasita’s in forever! I miss her chocolate cake!”

Julie laughed at her little brother. “I think Mama would really appreciate it. I was actually telling the guys earlier that she wouldn’t want us to be sad today. She would rather us be happy and honoring her memory instead of being miserable. Don’t you think, Dad?”

Ray’s eyes became alarmingly watery and Julie worried she might have overstepped. She was about to correct herself when Ray wiped his face and said, “I think that is exactly what your mother would have wanted, mija. I’ll tell your aunt and see if she wants to come join us. What do you think, Carlitos?”

The twelve-year-old beamed at his sister before looking back at their father. “Julie’s right. Mom never liked us to feel sad. She always made us laugh or blasted music to dance when we were in a bad mood. She definitely wouldn’t like it if we were upset today.”

Ray nodded. “Well, that settles it. Let’s have a memorial birthday party tonight.”

+

As soon as Julie arrived at her locker, she was bombarded with a trademark breathtaking, limb squeezing Flynn hug.

“Flynn, I’m fine. You don’t have to squeeze me that tightly,” Julie choked out.

Luke, Reggie, and Alex watched the girls with amused smiles as they leaned against the lockers beside them.

“Flynn, honey, I can’t breathe.”

Finally, after a moment longer, her best friend released her hold on her. Flynn grabbed the sides of Julie’s face and stared into her eyes, checking.

Julie patiently waited as the girl analyzed her face before releasing her cheeks with a confirming nod.

“You seem fine. Are the guys here?”

Julie nodded towards the lockers. The guys had recently learned how to control when they could become visible and when they couldn’t. Julie was sure it was just because they liked being able to follow her around school without having to deal with prying eyes or watchful teachers, but it was hard to tell with them. Although they adored Ray, the three ghosts weren’t good with authority even in death. Right now, as they stood beside the girls, they were invisible.

Flynn whirled to face them so fast, Alex stumbled against Luke and Reggie yelped in surprise.

“Is she really okay?” she asked the empty air. A boy a few lockers over gave Flynn a strange look before shutting his locker and walking away.

Luke stared wide eyed at her aggressive tone and hesitantly knocked twice against Julie’s locker door. That was something else they had come up with to communicate with Flynn and the others when they couldn’t see them. The guys would knock once for no and twice for yes. It was easier than Julie having to constantly translate and play the middleman.

Flynn turned back to Julie with a pleased smile on her face. “I’m proud of you, Jules. Look at you, thriving and living your best life.”

Julie raised an eyebrow at her friend and shut her locker.

“Yeah, I told you. I’m perfectly fine. I feel great. Of course I miss her and wish she could be here, but there’s no reason for me to be sad today. Actually, since we’re on the topic, my family is going to have a memorial of sorts after dinner tonight. Ya know like, we were gonna share stories about my mom. My dad was even going to get a cake from Mamacita’s.”

Flynn’s eyes widened when Julie mentioned the bakery. “Oh my God, yes! I am so there! You know I loved your mom and would love to be a part of that. The amazing cake is just a plus.”

Julie chuckled, shaking her head before glancing over at the uncharacteristically silent ghosts. The three boys had their heads bent as they spoke quietly amongst themselves. When Alex noticed her watching, he nudged the other two. All three boys gave her innocent smiles.

“What are you three talking about over there?” Julie asked, glancing around to make sure no one noticed her talking to an empty space.

“Er, nothing?” Reggie lamely responded. Alex and Luke both squeezed their eyes shut at their friend’s pathetic attempt of being nonchalant.

“Uh, huh. That was very convincing. What are you up to?”

Luke leaned over to whisper something Alex’s ear with a pointed look. The blonde nodded and slapped Reggie on the shoulder with a ‘let’s go’ hand gesture.

“We’ll see you later, Julie. Have a good day!” Reggie told her. Alex smiled and waved before they both vanished.

Julie blinked and looked to Luke expectantly. He opened his mouth to explain when the bell rang.

“Saved by the bell,” Luke chuckled. Flynn tugged her towards their first class of the day while Luke followed after them.

“You’re explaining this later,” she hissed at the ghost as she was pulled into the room.

+

Luke didn’t explain. Julie was rushing through the day with a surprisingly large number of notes and assignments. When lunch time rolled around, Flynn dragged her to Nick’s table. Instead of following, Luke touched her hand with a hushed “I’ll be back” in her ear and disappeared. He didn’t appear at her side again until the beginning of her final class with Alex and Reggie in tow.

The three boys sat around her desk through class. Luke was fiddling with the buttons on her backpack from where he sat in the empty seat behind her. Alex was sitting against her chair with his legs outstretched in the aisle and his head resting against her thigh. Reggie was sitting beside Flynn’s desk and playing with the ends of the girl’s long braids.

By the time the final bell rang, Julie was ushered to Flynn’s mom’s minivan, and the guys disappeared to meet her at the house.

On the ride home, Flynn told her mother about Julie’s idea for her mother’s birthday. The woman thought it was a fantastic idea and that Rose would have absolutely adored the idea. When they pulled up to Julie’s house, Flynn’s mother said she would drop her daughter off after the girl finished her homework for the night.

Julie waved as the minivan disappeared around the corner. Flynn’s voice could be heard from the open window as she tried to reason with her mother that she really didn’t have a lot of homework and she could do it at Julie’s house.

Shaking her head, Julie followed the sidewalk up to her house. She was about to open the door when she heard a car door slam shut. Glancing back, she saw Ray juggling a large pink box, his camera bag, a to-go cup, and his keys.

Julie quickly rushed over and took the pink box out of his hands.

“Thanks, mama,” Ray said, sending her a relieved smile.

“Sure. Is this Mom’s cake?”

Ray nodded as her walked up the steps to open the front door. “Yeah, I had called Mamacita’s after I dropped you and your brother off this morning. I told her what the occasion was, and Ruby put in a rush order.”

“Mom did always say that woman was a saint," Julie said as she followed her father into the house. He stopped so abruptly that Julie almost crushed the cake box against his back.

“Dad?”

Her father didn’t respond. She moved around him and followed his gaze. Her jaw dropped.

Their living room and kitchen were decorated with yellow and purple streamers. The streamer hung delicately on the ceiling and rained down from the ceiling fan. A gold happy birthday sign hung on the wall over the doorway to the dining room. There were balloons attached to doorways and the walls. A few balloons must have fallen loose because there were yellow and purple orbs scattered here and there on the floor. In the center of the dining room table, there were light pink dahlias in a glass vase with a thick white ribbon around it.

Then, in the center of it all, stood Alex, Luke, and Reggie with nervous smiles on their faces.

“Do you—do you like it?” Alex stammered.

Julie and Ray stood there frozen.

“Yeah, yeah! We just wanted to do something, um, festive for today. We thought you might like it,” Reggie quickly said, bouncing on his toes.

Silence.

Luke ran a shaky hand through his brown wavy hair. “I mean, if you don’t like it, we can take it down…” he trailed off.

Julie slowly placed the cake box down on an end table and walked towards the guys. They immediately straightened up and waited for her to speak. She stared at them for a moment before holding her arms out.

The three ghosts smiled and rushed to hug her all at once.

“Thank you so much, you guys. I love it,” she whispered. They squeezed her a little tighter and it made her heart grow three sizes.

Julie let go of the guys and turned to look back at her father. Ray was staring open mouthed at their group and tears threatened to fall from his eyes.

“Dad?”

Julie’s voice broke the spell and his jaw snapped shut. He thickly swallowed before looking around the room again. When his eyes fell onto the ghosts again, he said, “It’s perfect, boys. I love it.”

Before any of them could respond, Ray strode over to the ghosts and Julie. He wrapped his long arms around their shoulders and squeezed his eyes shut. He dropped a kiss on each of their heads the same way he did with Julie and Carlos before stepping back.

“You know, Rose would have loved you, boys.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first part! I had the idea when I was drunk last night and had to write it down. I will post part 2 for the little birthday party memorial sometime this week (depending on my work schedule), so stay tuned!
> 
> As always, come say hello on twitter! @evphoricluke or on tumblr if that's your fancy, @sorryinadvancex


End file.
